The Castle of Malice, Morrow
The true one and only home to The Apostles of Destruction. Due to it's nature, The Cursed Castle of Malice named Morrow hasn't been seen by naked eyes for eons. But due to the intervention of a certain someone, The Castle has resurfaced yet again. It appears as a Classic Dracula castle in appearance that mixes Gothic and Romania styled Cas tles, but the interior is like a Nightmare came springing out of a painting. High spires and towers forbidden to mortals in the past stood tall in Morrow's sinister garden, mocking any trespasser and whispers in high glee upon Guests that has come to seek the malediction of the master of the castle. Interior 1. 13th Floor The 13th floor brandishes a carefully polished clocktower with a corrupted and mutated Cross hung at the center of the makeshift Chapel. This entire floor has been turned into a place where Evil beings and The Apostles to reinstate their faith, or just pray before they go on spreading the influence of the great dark one. This is the only place that doesn't have any entrance from below, requiring only beings with great power to enter. 2. 12th Floor The 12th Floor includes where The Great dark ones performed their duties on baiting potential "Troops" and also double as a planning room. Only a few competent Apostles are allowed to enter here because the sheer amount of complicated and despicable scheme could drive even an Apostle of Sloth out of their minds. 3. 11th Floor Connected to The Spires, 11th Floor includes places where the once popular Human sacrifice chambers took place. Now forgotten, This Spire has become the nest of evil spirits that eternally forged weapons for the use for The Apostles, it is said that one of The Strongest Apostle, Seran Agnaktor's ring was forged here, until it was replaced by The Unbreakable Ruins of Power and The Reaping Sin of Grief, which were forged here also. 4.10th Floor The 10th Chamber is the floor where The Great Dark one's throne resides. This floor is nothing but empty spaces with only a set of throne set under an ornament of an ancient demonic beast's head. It is unknown what is the purpose of this floor, but it is rumored that the thrones are keys to open a way up to The Towers and Spires, along with a set of stairs to the above floors. 5. 9th Floor This floor includes the rooms of The Children of Darkness and is divided into four. These rooms had been left untouched except for the Personal decorations which respond to the according sins. These rooms are without nameplates, but easily distinguishable by their doors. *'Murderous Demon Lair - The Proud Chamber of The Apostles of Wrath for generations. This room reeks of blood enough to make a blood-thirsty beast pissed drunk from only the smell. If entered, the room is set to give the trespassers a surprise of a gory rack of trophies fitted from the heads of all species, all from powerful warriors.' *'Delicate Touch Chambers - Chambers where The Apostles of Lust has lived in. This room is fitted with all kinds of tools from Bondage to Alchemy, it is said that The Original Apostle of White had shown interest in Alchemy, and thus formed The Apostles of Lust their original uniform of white. This room is also outfitted with an automatic lock, although the poisonous and lecherous gasses instead provides an overkill amount of security.' *'Burning River of Blood Tributaries - One of the most favorite place of resort for The Apostles of Gluttony. This chamber is the one that has gone throughout most modifications. The Walls spew lava which is elastic yet tarry like goo and quicksand, leaving the victims to scream in agony as their body is being burnt inside out, which is a feast for The Apostles of Gluttony. Ostensibly, This room has been popular among The neighbors, which they used as an Onsen of some sort.' *''Demonic Storage - The Living quarters for Apostles of Sloth, Greed and Pride. Due to their unanimous nature that relates to each other,This quarters are the ones that held the most trophies. Only this room that is outfitted with bunkbed instead of eccentric beds in other chambers, and also the most mysterious because of the multiple lock that sealed the entrance''' 6.8th Floor The Floor that serves as the living quarters for the servants. Their bulks are filled by mostly grotesque creatures created using taboo methods in Abomination Alchemy Vault which is the extension of The Delicate Touch chambers to deal with creating lifeforms, in other words, the room for storing failures that might have be improved or disposed of. 7.7th Floor The Intermission between the interior and the exterior that also doubles as a Sight-seeing and Recreation spot. On top of The Veranda, an Evil God could see the dark sky where dark spirits fought each other, smell of poison that is as sweet as honey lofts in the air as an Undead Dragon created from the lower floors take flight to enjoy it's eternal life, ever grateful for being given the second chance to enjoy. TBA